Tanya Loses her Job
by TanyaNonsutoppo
Summary: Tanya lost her job and only Blitz can help her...


** Tanya Loses her Job**

**By Tanya Nonsutoppo**

A/N- this is not with Mute Tanya, it's with normal Tanya, cant get them confused, one of them wont talk to anyone but Blitz, and even then, not very much because she can barely talk right, the other is relatively normal, except for the whole saiyin & Vulpix girl thing ^^;;; lol

A young girl of thirteen years with long blue hair tied up into two 'tails' that stuck forward & defied gravity, was asleep, curled up into a ball on her chair in her and her dad's office, the vulpix-girl slept deeply, dreaming. Her vulpix ears were pointed forward, showing that she was having good dreams, her six tails wrapped around her for warmth, one of them was uncurled and covering her cold, somewhat fox-like nose. She was sleeping rather peacefully, even when her pokégear; the newest in cell-phone, radio, map, and watch technology; rang loudly by her ear she didn't so much as open one eye or listen to who the call she was getting was from.

After a while, a boy of seventeen years with black hair that was spiked up and hair down in front of his face as well as a scar on his nose, who was her boyfriend, walked into the room. His musculed body made it seem as though the Saiyin had a hard time being gentle, but that wasn't the case of course, he was very gentle and loving, especially towards the girl. He looked around, not seeing her at first, but rather seeing her sister, who was also a Vulpix-girl with blue hair, but hers was shorter and in the same style as Bugsy's hair, who was the clone of the girl's mothers. He was about to walk over to her to ask where she was.

The sister saw him and pointed to the chair, "Tanya's right there, Blitz, she fell asleep waiting for you most likely. She did tell me with her psy that you could wake her up when u got here though." she informed him with a smile.

Blitz smiled, "Thanks Tsuku." He said before walking over to the chair Tanya was in, he bent over and leaned on the back of it. He then reached down and firmly but gently took her by the shoulder and shook her gently, "Tanya dear, wake up," he said quietly "I'm here now."

Tanya opened her eyes slowly and looked up, her blue eyes shone when she saw him, "Hi!" she exclaimed, jumping up and landing so that she was standing on her knees in the chair. She then hugged him enthusiastically.

He smiled, "Hehehe, good to see you too Tanya," he said, returning the hug, he noticed something. "Tanya, it looks like you've got a new message on your gear, why don't you see who it's from?"

"Ok." She answered, checking the gear, sure enough a message had been left, and not from just anyone, it was from Special Forces' top agent, Lance! "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I missed a call from him!" she quickly pressed the play message button.

Lance's voice could be heard on the message file, he sounded very angry; the last thing he said before hanging up was "Agent Nonsutoppo! You are fired!!"

Tanya's eyes widened and she went pale, "Oh no…. now what'll I do? I've just lost my job!" she cried, leaning her arms and head on Blitz's chest.

Blitz hugged her warmly and rubbed her back soothingly, "Shh shh… calm down… don't get upset about it… you know I don't like seeing you upset over something… one question though, why didn't you answer your gear in the first place?" he said, his voice gentle and calming.

Tears still rolling down her cheeks, Tanya didn't look up when she said "I didn't hear it ring… I think I was asleep…"

"Maybe you shouldn't go to sleep during the day and just get more sleep at night… then you wouldn't miss calls like that…" he said, looking a little upset because he didn't like it when Tanya cried, he silently vowed to get revenge.

Tanya nodded, "Ok… but… how am I supposed to earn any money now that I don't have a job anymore? I still have to buy groceries and save up for Pokemon Ruby or Sapphire…" she said, the flow of her tears had slowed to a tiny trickle.

Blitz let go of her and clasped her hands in his large, strong ones, a slight wind stirring around them, "I'll help you with all of that, and I'll also help you get a new or job or get your old one back… and besides, if we don't find something on earth, I'm sure the Galactic Police will gladly let you join, and I'm sure I could convince them to let you be my partner… how does that sound?" he said, then hugged her close.

Tanya was greatly relieved; she had completely stopped crying by now and was hugging him back. She nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you Blitz… very much…" she then quickly added "and I promise that I'll try to sleep at night instead on in the daytime." She said, grinning innocently.

With that, they let go of each other and wrapped their arms around each other's waists. They then walked out of the room and out of the house, off to get a job for Tanya, who was leaning and resting her head on Blitz's shoulder as they walked.

• First • Previous • Home • Next • Recent •


End file.
